Where The Wind Blows
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Sam has just moved to Port Charles, to begin a new life with her brother Danny. It doesn't take to long until danger finds them and lands Danny  her only brother  in a coma. And Sam will stop at nothing to find out who did it and bring them down.
1. Taking Action

I could hardly believe where I was, and why I was there. Everytime I lifted my head to look up, my eyes burned to a blurr. I just wanted a do-over. Change time and space and erase these past three days. Make everything okay for my brother, because seeining him laying infront of me with tubes running to and from his body was killing me inside. He'd been sleep all day, hardly moving in his sleep and I just wanted to see his eyes. I just wanted to see that It's-all-going-to-be-okay smile so I could know that it would be. In my heart I knew that he wouldn't. Still I continued to hold his hand just in case he did wake up, Danny would know I had never left his side. Never.

"Ms. McCall?"

I turned towards the doorway to see Dr. Quartermaine. He had been on call the night my brother was admitted. And when he worked on my brother I could see the determination, expertise, and confidence. He knew what he was doing, and he never bullshitted me when he spoke to me about my brother's condition.

I wiped away my tears before I spoke and turned back towards him, never letting my brother's hand go. "Hey, doctor."

"Have you eaten today?" He asked me, and that's when I noticed he wasn't in uniform anymore. He was in everyday clothes. A black t-shirt, jeans, and boots. He had a leather jacket slung over his arm.

I laughed, dry and hoarse from crying.. "To be honest I can't even remember."

"You have to eat, ."

"I will." _When my brother wakes up. _

The doctor just looked at me, knowing I was lying. "No you're not going to move from that spot until he wakes up." He sighed and slipped his jacket on. I looked away, finding that stupid cooking show on t.v. beside my brother's bed more interesting.

"I'll be back." He told me as he walked away.

I ended up falling asleep between the nurses coming in and out checking on Danny and watching Casablanca on the AMC channel. And when I woke up the doctor was sitting right beside me with his legs propped up on a second chair.

I striaghtened up in my seat and wiped the crust from my eyes. "How long have you been back?"

He shrugged, bringing a spoonful of soy soaked rice to his mouth. "Five minutes. Your food is in the bag." He said pointing towards the bag on the table, It smelled amazing whatever it was, then again any food would. I hadn't eaten in day's, and I could almost feel my stomach shrinking.

"Thank you, but don't you have more important stuff to be doing other than worrying if I've eaten or not?" I asked as I unwrapped my food. General Tso's Chicken and Pork Fried Rice. Yummy.

"Nope."

One word; four letters. The man hardly said more than he needed to. If one word sufficed, that's all he'd use. I'd never really noticed it before now, when he talked to his co-workers, patients, and their family he always went into detail. Maybe all the talking made him not want to so much on his own time. I tried not to talk, really, but hearing that slow steady beat from that machine hooked up to my brother brung up a question I didn't want to ask. "Why do you think he isn't waking up? It's been days after his surgery...shouldn't he be waking up?"

"Things like this can't be predicted..."

"Wait, what does that mean?" I could feel myself tearing up, and my heart rate rising. "Are you saying my brother may never wake up?" I could feel my chest tightening at the thought that I may never talk to Danny again. He was all I had.

The doctor looked at me then, for the first time since I had woke up. "That's not what I'm saying at all. He can wake up tonight, tomorrow, or next week. I wish I could tell you that he's going to wake up _right _now. I just...can't." And I knew he was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes. He may be able to shut down physically, but it was like I could see his soul in his eyes.

"I just don't know what to do..." I sighed, sulking into my chair. "_I'm_ the one who usually makes everything better. _I'm_ the one who fixes it."

"This isn't something you can fix..."

"I _know _that, doctor."

"Call me, Jason."

I went back to eating, forcing my tears back into that tiny space that I locked everthing else away at. "You can call me Sam."

It came to me the next day, and I wanted to kick myself that I hadn't thought of it sooner. All that time I spent beside Danny wasted...I should have been looking for his shooter. The police hadn't even called me about any news, or updates on Danny's case. That was okay, I would solve it myself but I needed to know whatever they knew so far. I would have to break into the PCPD, because they damn sure wouldn't tell me. I would get that generic 'we'll tell you what you need to know' and I wasn't having it.

The nurse at the station was shocked that I was leaving the hospital, "You're leaving?"

I nodded, wishing that I hadn't even looked up from the sign out form. "Yes."

"I wouldn't have thought you would leave your brother's side." She remarked.

I know that she didn't mean it to, but that felt like a kick to the chest. "The reason why I'm leaving is because of my brother. I have to go and get something done."

"This late?" It was a little past midnight, when I knew that the PCPD building would be cleared out.

"Yes, if anything comes up with my brother call me."

"Okay, hey, there's Dr. Quartermaine." She exclaimed, smiling, she pointed behind me and we both looked. He was far down the hall and coming our way. "Want to talk to him before you leave?"

"No, that's okay." I said, rushing to the elevator. I didn't need him questioning where I was going. One look into those eyes and I don't think I would be able to tell a lie. And for some reason I didn't want to lie to him.


	2. Helping Out

I was beginning to regret ever coming up with the idea to break into the PCPD. Every foot I took away from my car felt heavier and heavier and I was beginning to get scared to break into the building that held all the information that I needed. What if I got caught and was arrested, what about Danny then? Port Charles was supposed to be a fresh start for Danny and I and instead he was shot and in a coma and I was all alone. I looked up at the old building and had to take in a couple deep calming breaths before walking towards the back of the building. I had been here before to get interviewed by he leading detective Mac Scorpio. And as a habit I had scoped out where camera's were posted.

"Sooo what are you planning exactly?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, I turned around to see Jason standing only a few feet away in his hospital gear looking disapprovingly at me. "Did you follow me?"

"I bet you thought you had gotten away when you got into that elevator, but General does have more than _one_ elevator." He said amused at how shocked I was that he had followed me.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. You can go home."

He just looked at me with that dull look on his face, "I'm pretty sure that you didn't leave your brother's side to stare at the police department's building. What are you up to?"

I glanced back at the building, felt anxiousness biting at my skin. The fear was gone, I needed to do this...for Danny. "Go back to work Jason."

"No."

"Go!"

"Can't make me."

"Are you _kidding_ me? You are _way_ to young to play that game. You barely even know me, it's creepy that you followed me here." True, it was a bit weird that he had followed me but I found that I didn't want to be alone. I was a bit glad he was here, if only I could trust him to tell him my plan.

"I don't care, I knew you were going to go and do something stupid so I followed you."

Now _that _irked me. "_Stupid_? He's my brother, I would do anything for him. I _will _do anything for him! No matter the cost!" And the only thing I could do was find his killer. I couldn't bring him out of a coma.

"Why did you come here, Sam?" He asked me, my words sinking in. He must have seen the look on my face because he looked away rubbing a hand roughly across his face. "Sam I didn't come here to argue. I just want to _help _you, so tell me why did you come here?"

I sighed giving up, "I came to break into the PCPD. They have information that I need and I know they won't give it all to me by simply saying 'please'."

"You're doing this because you want to find your brother's shooter." Jason stated, he looked away from me then into the empty street. "I know someone who can help you, he's a friend of mine."

I shook my head stepping back from him, people who helped me always wanted something in return. And I usually never liked the cost. I brushed my hair away from my face and cursed myself for not checking for a tail on my way here. It would have saved me a hell of a lot trouble. Jason saw me backing away from him and stepped closer reaching out of my hand. And for a second I almost let him take it, but yanked it away just in time. "Thank you, but no thanks I don't need you help." I could do it on my own.

"Sam I-" I had to avoid his eyes, they were so sincere and I didn't want to believe them.

"Why do you want to help me so bad, huh? I don't get it."

Jason lunged forward taking a hold of me by my shoulders, forcing me to look up at him. "It's just that everyday for a week I've watched you by your brother's bedside. Never letting go of his hand, never losing hope...it's your love for your brother that is so strong that makes me want to help you. It's that one time that I made a joke about Epiphany and you smiled that made _me _want to be the reason you smiled...and it makes no sense. Any of the feelings that I've been having. I just want to help you and I _need _you to let me." He let of me reluctantly, stepping back from me like he would explode if he didn't.

I didn't know what to say, or even how to feel. I knew I wasn't going to let my guard down. That was the last thing I needed to do right now. Letting people in always ended badly, but...I wanted to let him in. Partially. "I'm sorry, it's just that everyone I have ever let into my life has hurt me. Danny is all that I have."

"I get that, Sam. I do." Jason told me, and I believed him. I could see the truth in his eyes, and I believed every word.

"The guy, the who can help, his name is Spinelli. Damnien Spinelli, he's a really good friend of mine and he's a professional at hacking. Do you want to meet him?"

"Hacking? Could he hack into the PCPD's database?"

Jason smiled, "Pretty sure he can, he's done it plenty times before."

"When can I meet him?"

He looked at his watch, scowling. "He never sleeps so anytime is good, but I have to go back to work. My mom wasn't happy about me leaving."

"It's okay, I'll see him tomorrow...if that's okay." Disappointment flooded, the idea of learning anything about the investigation gave me hope.

"No you can meet with him tonight. I'll call him now."

* * *

><p>This had to be it. Jason had given me directions to Spinelli's place and had went back to the hospital. Spinelli lived in an expensive condo, something I wasn't used to at all. I felt my skin stiffen as soon as I entered the building. I found the apartment quickly but I as I lifted my fist to knock I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. I was meeting way to many new people lately. I exhaled a well needed breath and knocked. Just as the door swung open the one behind me did as well.<p>

"Jason!" A blonde woman exclaimed. "You aren't Jason" She tilted her head as she looked at me her blonde curls framing her face. Her lips dippedi nto a grimace "Who are you?"

The way she asked me wasn't friendly at all, and I didn't feel the need to answer her. Instead I turned back towards Spinelli and moved passed him to enter his apartment. He closed the door with a simple 'bye, Carly' and locked the door behind him.

"Hi, I'm Spinelli it's a pleasure to meet you." Spinelli stuck his hand out to shake mine and I took it, shaking gently before taking my hand back

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam." I didn't really know what to think. He was tall, lanky, dark shaggy hair, baggy clothes, ad low lidded eyes. He looked like a stoner.

Spinelli clapped his hands together, practically bouncing on his toes. "Well now that we got the introductions out of the way, what do you need help with? Jason told me that this was high priority. Haven't gotten one of these since Sonn-I mean erm I haven't really gotten anything to do in a long time."

"The PCPD database, I need to get some info and it isn't information that they're going to give me willingly."

Spinelli wiggled his fingers, standing on the tips of his converse's. "So you want to steal it?"

I nodded, not really beliving the fact that I was trusting this guy. "That's the idea."

"What are we looking for?" Spinelli asked, retrieving his laptop from a dusty blue messenger bag. He plopped down on the couch and opened the portable up. Spinelli noticed I was still standing where he left me and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "I don't bite Sam, not unless you're a bag of Dorito chips." He grinned and it was conatagious I couldn't help but smile with him.

"You better not bite, I have a taser in my jacket." I joked, scooting next to him on the couch. He tapped away on his computer, booting things up and I began to wonder about his connection with Jason. "How did you become friends with Jason?"

"It's kind of top secret, Sammy darling." Spinelli joked, but I could tell that he was semi-serious. "I will tell you that we had a bit of mutualism at first. He helped me big time and in turn I helped him. Somehow over the years we became friends and I moved in."

"You moved in? Wait, this is _Jason's_ place?" He hadn't clued me in on that at all.

Spinelli laughed, "Uh, yeah. You don't think I could afford this do ya?"

I rolled my eyes, "When he gave me this address he just said I could find you here."

"You found me didn't you?" He laughed again, I was suspecting that the guy was high with every passing minute.

"Yeah, smart-ass." I replied, rolling my eyes. The Port Charles log-in screen for personnel popped up, and with a lot tittering with his keyboard he was in. "The case would have started a week and three days ago. The name is Danny McCall."

"Got it." He said but he didn't 'get it'. Not at first, he took it as a personal challenge when Danny's file popped up with a higher clearance. And a few minutes later he was in. He savedt he information and quickly logged out.

I leaned into the couch, "Why would Danny's case be in a a high classified file?"

"Uh, maybe because one of the suspects is one of the most wanted man on Earth?" He pointed at a part of the file that named suspects and someone named Valentin Cassadine was listed. He was the only one too.

"Who is that?" I had never heard of the name before.

"Oh he isn't anyone, just one of the richest Cassadine's alive who killed five people. Including his daughter who really wasn't his daughter at all and hasn't been seen for three years since? He's fucking insane."

"That doesn't make any sense, if he's one of the most wanted man alive why wouldn't they want this public then? Why wouldn't they want his face planted on every single news station?"

"I don't know." Spinelli shrugged.

I sunk even further into the couch, this was becoming way too much too fast. I closed my eyes trying to be rational about this, no need to stress myself out. It's just information, and it was more than I had before. Hell, I didn't even have any before now. "Can you get back into the database and look up his name? Maybe we can find something on him."

"You're talking to the Jackal of cyberspace, of course I can." And then he went to work.


End file.
